Lilyheart
|age=Approx. 6 moons |namest = Kit: |namesl = Lilykit |familyl = Brackenfur Sorreltail Molepaw Honeyfern, Cinderheart, Poppyfrost, Seedkit |familyt = Father: Mother: Brother: Sisters: |livebooks = The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope }} Lilykit is a dark tabby she-kit with white patches. History In the Omen of the Stars Arc ''The Forgotten Warrior :Lilykit is born to Sorreltail and Brackenfur, along with her sister, Seedkit. Sorreltail wasn't expecting the kits to come so early, resulting in her giving birth beside the lake rather than in the nursery. Once the kitting is over, they are taken back to camp and rest in their nest. Jayfeather is anxious that the kits will be too weak to survive, since Sorreltail doesn't have enough energy to lick them. However, the other queens, Daisy and Ferncloud, lick them enough to get their blood pumping, allowing them to move on their own and get to their mother safely. :Dovewing has a horrible nightmare about Lilykit and her sister, Seedkit, being snatched by an eagle. :Half a moon later, she is given the name Lilykit, and her sister is named Seedkit. Jayfeather feels warmed by the thought of more kits in the Clan, because they mean hope and new life. Sorreltail tells her kits to have a good feed so that they can grow big and strong, and it is mentioned that she is recovering well and her kits are growing stronger. :When Sorreltail brings her and her sister out to their first Clan meeting, Hollyleaf reveals that she was responsible for Ashfur's death. Lilykit and Seedkit are swept closer to their mother, Sorreltail, with her tail. :Later, Lilykit gets a fever, and Jayfeather tells her sister, Cinderheart to stay and watch over her. It is noted that Cinderheart looks briefly disappointed, but dips her head and pads off to the nursery. Lionblaze thinks that Lilykit would be fine without a medicine cat watching over her, but Jayfeather says that Cinderheart isn't the first cat to switch roles. The Last Hope :Lilykit and her sister Seedkit are seen stalking leaves while their mother is gossiping to Ferncloud. She is seen tells Graystripe she would not be sent away, and Dovewing curls her tail over her and tells her that she won't be sent away. Lilykit tells Cloudtail that she and her littermate would make sure his and Brightheart's kits would stay in their nests. :Before the battle, Firestar promises Sorreltail that they will keep Lilykit and Seedkit safe. Lilykit is in the nursery during the battle against the Dark Forest. Brightheart wraps her tail around Lilykit and Seedkit tightly. She is protected by Ferncloud and other queens against the Dark Forest warriors. Lilykit also helps to keep Brightheart's newborn kits in the nursery during the course of the battle. She and her sister peer from their nest when Sorreltail calls them to her. Trivia *Lilykit has WindClan blood because her great-great-grandfather, Windflight, was half WindClan. *Lilykit also has SkyClan blood because her grandmother, Willowpelt, is Spottedleaf's sister. *She has been described as tortoiseshell-and-white.Revealed by Kate Cary on her blog Character Pixels Family Members '''Father:' :Brackenfur: Mother: :Sorreltail: Brother: :Molepaw: Sisters: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: :Cinderheart: :Seedkit: Grandfather: :Whitestorm: Grandmothers: :Willowpelt: :Frostfur: Great-Grandfathers: :Thistleclaw: :Fuzzypelt: Great-Grandmothers: :Snowfur: :Robinwing: :Swiftbreeze: Great-Great-Grandfather: :Stormtail: :Windflight: Great-Great-Grandmother: :Moonflower: :Poppydawn: Uncles: :Thornclaw: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: Aunts: :Cinderpelt: :Brightheart: Great-Uncles: :Unidentified Kits: :Ravenpaw: :Dustpelt: Great Aunt: :Brindleface: Great-Great-Aunt: :Bluestar: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: Cousins: :Whitewing: :Amberkit: :Dewkit: :Snowkit: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Ashfur: :Ferncloud: Nephew: :Molepaw: Niece: :Cherrypaw: Nephews/Nieces: :Unnamed Kits:Revealed on Kate's official blog Tree References and Citations Category:Kit Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Minor Character Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Females